


Detective Pusheen

by SootheYourBoobs



Series: DD JOHN WATSON/LB SHERLOCK [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Sherlock Holmes, Age Play, Anatomy coloring book, Coloring Books, Daddy Kink, Detective Pusheen, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, New stuffies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ordering online, Pusheen the cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, consulting detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: John finds a new stuffie online for Sherlock that he's sure his Little Bug will love.





	Detective Pusheen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooooooo I was looking up Pusheen the cat stuffies, and I found one that's a lil Detective Pusheen, and IT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER, AND I'VE DECIDED I MUST WRITE DETECTIVE PUSHEEN!!! :D. I wanna start collecting Pusheen everything, AHH!! :D.
> 
> And this one will be shorter than everything else.

It was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. John couldn't help but grin while he sat in his office at work. He was looking up stuffies online to see if he could possibly find something new for his Little Bug that he couldn't find at a store.

He's heard a lot about some Japanese cartoon cat called Pusheen. He's looked it up, and Pusheen is adorable. Cutest little cartoon fat cat the Doctor has ever seen. 

When he looked up Pusheen stuffies, there were so many that he would get for his Little Bug in a heartbeat. But out of all the ones he saw, there was one that truly stood out. Every single one he's seen were all equally adorable, but when he laid eyes on Detective Pusheen, he knew. It was perfect. He's never ordered anything online so fast in his life.

_**@.@** _

John had the package sent to his office and a week later, it came. He was so excited for Sherlock to see it, hopefully he'll love it. There are very few things the great and brilliant Sherlock Holmes, loves in this universe, and one of the things put at the top of the list, are stuffies.

And his bug is very protective of his stuffies, and only he, John, and sometimes Mrs. Hudson, are allowed to be near them or touch them. 

When he got home from the office, he greeted Mrs. Hudson before going upstairs to his bug. When he walked in, he called out. "Sherlock? Sherlock, Love, I'm home! Sherlock?"

"In the bedroom!"

The doctor smiled and headed towards their bedroom and when he entered, he discovered the consulting detective was lying on his stomach, on their bed, coloring. His smile grew when he saw Sherlock was wearing one of his dress shirts, underwear, and his plush shark slippers that made it look like the sharks were eating at his feet.

John smiled and said "Hey Love, whatcha up to?"

The genius didn't look at him, but said "I am coloring in the Anatomy coloring book you got me last week...What are you up to?"

The Doctor smiled and said "Well at the moment, I am witnessing the most gorgeous thing on God's green earth, lying partially dressed, and coloring in my bed.." He set the package down on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed, straddling the younger man from behind.

Sherlock smiled and continued drawing, even as the older man started kissing him. He kissed the top of Sherlocks hair, on his cheeks, on his neck, and the younger man chuckled. He shrugged away and said "Stop it!"

The older man chuckled and asked "Stop, what?"

The younger man looked back over his shoulder and said "Stop, _Daddy._ "

"I don't know, should I stop? It didn't sound like you asked very nicely, Baby."

Sherlock sighed and said "Daddy, may you stop, _please?_ " 

John grinned and said "There we go, atta boy. Oh, and something else occurred today."

The consulting detective asked "Oh? And what was that?"

John picked up the package and said "Well, it appears you received a package, and it's strange, because it was sent to my office."

Sherlock looked back at him confused and moved until he was sitting on his knees. "A package? I didn't order anything."

John nodded and said "You didn't. But I did." And smiled. He handed the box to Sherlock and said "I found something online, last week. I thought you would love it, take a look."

Sherlock smiled a little and when he opened the box, he pulled the stuffie out and raised an eyebrow. John smiled and said "Sherlock, meet Pusheen. Pusheen is a Japanese cartoon cat that is becoming more and more popular...Correction, Bug, meet _Detective_ Pusheen."

The consulting detective examined the cat, and John became nervous. He prays he doesn't think it's stupid. But his nerves disappeared when a huge grin slowly spread across his face. Sherlock's smile is the world, but only when he genuinely smiles. This smile is one of those smiles.

He looked up at the doctor and said "Aww, Daddy...He's adorable!...Wait a minute...Oh dear Lord, he's got that stupid hat! Now I'm not the only one, I hate that God awful thing."

The doctor nodded and said "I saw him, and I thought it was perfect. Detective Pusheen, working hand in hand, solving crimes with the worlds greatest and only consulting detective, the ever so brilliant, my Baby Boy, Mister Sherlock Holmes...You really like it?"

Sherlock nodded and said "I love it...And I hope to God you get more of these, if they have more."

The doctor nodded and smiled. "They do, Baby, they have plenty more. And I shall not rest until my Bug has all the Pusheen merchandise, the world has to offer. If that's what it takes."

The younger man smiled and said "It's wonderful, really...Thank you, Daddy." 

The doctor smiled and said "Your welcome, my Love." He leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

Sherlock pecked him back and said "I love you too. Would you like to color with me, Daddy? We could move to the kitchen, there's plenty of uncolored pages, and I could help you with what colors to put for everything, if you'd like."

The older man felt his heart flutter at his innocence and said "I would love to, Baby." 


End file.
